CHANGED!
by booklover313
Summary: After initiation. Choices will be made. Tris decides she wants to chose a leadership position to try and sway the others minds of the other leaders before Erudite can turn them into puppets. Along the way she breaks down the walls surrounding Eric's heart.
1. Prologue

One choice can change everything in an instant. She knew that the choice she was making was big and going to change not only her relationship but friendships as well; But she just knew it was something she had to do, Even if it meant losing the ones closest to her.

I decided that since I knew our faction was the warrior faction I may be able to change the minds of at least one of the leaders that we didn't need to be in an alliance with Erudite to make things peaceful, that if the alliance continued Jeanine would only make Dauntless her puppets. But did I really want to jeopardize my relationship with Tobias and friendships with Christina, Will, and Uriah for a leadership position that is potentially dangerous if my divergence was found out before I swayed their minds to a better goal? I know Tobias will leave me but I feel this is what I should do to save others lives not just my own.

Some days we have to ask ourselves, Is it really worth the risk I'm about to take? I firmly believe that me taking up a leadership position to sway the leaders minds is worth it even if I will lose the one I know I love.


	2. The End Begins

I just learned my rank and decided that even though I would lose the people who matter most to me I was going after the leadership position. I knew Dauntless had an arrangement with Erudite but I was hoping to sway the minds of the other leaders before our faction succumbed to Jeanine's propaganda. We would all become her puppets if I couldn't sway at least one leader to change there mind. I knew trying to change Eric or Max was going to be highly dangerous on my part since only Tobias knew of my divergence. Speaking of Tobias I better get to him and let him know what I've decided to do.

I head to his apartment for what I know will be the last time and feel my chest start to feel with a heaviness I know will take awhile to get over. My heart feels like it's being crushed into a million pieces already for what I'm about to do. As I arrive at the door I timidly knock twice, just loud enough for Tobias to hear. I can hear his footsteps approaching and the ache grows more within me. As he opens the door he smiles a little at me not knowing I'm about to break both our hearts. "Hey Tris, I seen your rank. You did great just like I knew you would." Tobias tells me. "Yeah about that. We should talk about a few things." Tobias' eye brows furrowed at that. "What do you mean Tris? Is everything alright?" He asked showing his concern like he usually does. "I wanted you to know that I'm going to ask for the leadership position." "What? No Tris, you know how dangerous that is and that they have the arrangement with Erudite, I told you so we could prepare and leave if necessary, not for you to join them." Tobias spits out angrily. "I know but they aren't doing anything right away and I'd like to try and sway their minds. I'm sorry this isn't what you want but it's about more than just us. How many lives would be destroyed if Dauntless continues on with Erudite? I can't let that happen if there is even the slightest chance to change the outcome." I tell him calmly.

Tobias just stares at me for what feels like an eternity then he finally speaks, "You realize what your doing not only to us but your friends? I love you Tris, but I can't do this if you go for leadership." He tells me in a hurt voice. "Yes, I do know that but it's what I feel is the right thing to do. I hoped you would understand and be by my side but I see now that is not going to happen," I replied. Tobias walks over to me, kisses my forehead and heads towards his room without another word. The silence is almost deafening. I take that as my cue to leave.

I slowly walk back towards the dorms in search of my friends to get the rest of the heartbreak out of the way. As I near the chasm I bump into someone from not watching where I was going. As I looked up I realized I was staring into the cold gray eyes if none other than Eric. "Watch it Stiff." He sneered at me and continued on. Looks like its going to be harder than I thought, I think to myself.

Just as I reach the dorms I hear Christina's loud Candor voice echoing throughout the room and Will's deeper voice trying to calm her down. Just as I entered I heard her voice again in a calming tone speaking, " I just don't know where she would've gone, I mean we're all her except Tris and she ranked 1st why run off?" Christina was asking no one in particular. "I'm right here," I stated as calmly as I could given the nerves I was feeling. "Tris! Where were you? Where did you go? I was so worried," Christina rambled for a moment. "I went to speak with Four about a few things," I told them all. "Oh, what about?," Will asked. "Well I'm ranked 1st as Christina pointed out and I have decided to ask about the leadership position since I get 1st pick." I stated boldly. "What!" Peter demanded. "You knew I was going for that," he shouted at me. "Yes, and you would run Dauntless into the ground if you got the position," I replied flatly.

Christina continued to stare at me accusingly until her Candor mouth got the better of her. "I can't believe you would so that after everything Eric has done to all of us," she stated defiantly. "Well I want a chance to change things and by going for leadership is the only way to do that," I spoke as normal as I could with all the staring and glare being threw my way. Christina looked at me again before shaking her head muttering traitor under her breath leaving the dorms with Will following het closely.

"Congrats Stiff, looks like you just lost your only friends," Peter stated with a disgusting grin on his face then followed them out the doors leaving only me in my misery I created myself.

I headed towards my bed not feeling up to doing anything more until tomorrow morning when things have had a chance to calm down and I gathered myself enough to face Max and Eric about taking the leadership position.


	3. Choosing Time!

I woke with a start nearly falling out of bed. I couldn't remember the last time I slept in or that good. I stood feeling refreshed yet broken inside. I knew I had hurt them by my choice but what's done is done. I knew I wouldn't be changing my mind so I head towards the shower and go about getting ready.

I just stepped into the pit when I spotted Four along with Christina, Will, Uriah and Peter. I was going to set with them and try to talk thing through but the only hopeful looking one was Uriah as I hadn't spoken to him, but when they all glared my way I figured it best to find somewhere new. As I was heading to get a muffin I spotted Tori and decided to try and speak with her. "Hey Tori, mind if I sit?" I ask meekly. "Sure, but why aren't you with your friends?" She asked curiously. "Because I let them know I was taking the leadership position and it didn't go to well," I responded. She looked shocked for a moment then spoke as quietly as possible "You realize you are putting yourself in danger!" She ask worriedly "Yes but I'm hoping to sway their minds and end this arrangement with Erudite. I have to at least try" I stated calmly and went back to eating my muffin. "Well good luck, your going to need it," Tori stated before rising to leave.

I finished my muffin the rose and headed towards the leaders offices with a stiffened spine and nerves I refused to let show. As I neared the office I was headed towards I could hear both Eric and Max's deep gruff voices filtering into the hallway. I couldn't quite hear what was being said but it sounded kind of like an argument of sorts. I was just about to knock on the cracked door when it opened showing Eric's stony eyes with a scowl. "What do you want Stiff?" He questioned me. Max cleared his throat and told me to come in. Eric must have wanted to know what I was up to as he stayed behind as well. "I'd like to see about the leadership position," I boldly asked. Eric stood shocked face with mouth hanging slightly open while Max looked curious.

"Why?" Max asked me out of curiosity. "I thought you wouldn't be interested in a leadership position like Four," he offered. "Well I think Dauntless is in need of some changes and I'd like to try and help," I replied curtly to Max. Eric choose that moment to snort out "We have Erudite for that. "Exactly but this is Dauntless not Erudite and I don't thing we should include another faction with our own. What kind of message is that sending to others factions if word were to get out hmm? That the so called warrior faction is working hand in hand with Erudite who is trying to start a war with Abnegation and were backing them. That makes us look like cowards instead of warriors. We don't need Erudite to get things under control and solve problems for us. If we continue the arrangement that is in place Dauntless will become puppets for Jeanine or is that what you want?" I responded as harshly as I dared. Etic still looked pissed off and Max just kind of confused as to how I knew about the information.

Max flatly asked, "Where did you hear of this arrangement, and who is to say it's even true." I took a moment to gather my thoughts before speaking again but when I did I'm not sure who was more impressed myself or Eric by the look on his face. "Eric just confirmed it was true when he said we have Erudite for that, and I do pay attention to my surroundings. Jeanine is here more than twice a week that's not normal. And my brother transferred to Erudite and mentioned something about overthrowing Abnegation. Now how can Erudite do that without Dauntless soldiers? Do you really want to kill hundreds of innocents and start a war? I may be young but maybe that's what our faction needs. Is someone with new ideas." I stated slightly heaving from getting worked up.

Eric stood there looking kind of lost but also intrigued as to what I said. Max looked a little put out that others knew of the arrangement and word could possibly get out. His also belied his irritation at a former initiate pointing out facts he should have already thought about.

Finally Eric spoke shocking me even more, "I think she fits the leadership role," he stated flatly. "But we should still talk to the others" he added. Max gave a curt nod and I took that as my dismissal and took my leave with my head high.


	4. Ceremony!

After I had left Max's office I headed towards the pit to figure out what to do next. I didn't want to sit in the dorms alone and by now my so called friends would've told Uriah about my decision. I finally decided since I was making such drastic changes why not change other things as well. I figured maybe a trim to my hair would be. Maybe add a color or something also. Now if only I knew what color would go good.

As I'm nearing the shop I look up and see several Dauntless milling about minding their own business and I happen to notice a girl around my age maybe a little older wearing this deep red almost burgundy colored shirt with black stripes and thought it was a very lovely color. So with that color in mind I head into the shop for the next available chair. Not long after I enter a man in mid twenty's early thirty's ask if he can help me. I replied, 'I'm wanting a trim and to add some color. It's time for a change." He gave me a genuine smile and escorted me to his chair.

Upon sitting the man asked what color I would like so I described the deep red burgundy color I had seen and he thought it would be a great addition with my blonde locks. I made myself as comfortable as one could be and tried to relax and enjoy the sensations his hands were bring to my scalp. After adding the color and letting it sit he showed me to another chair across the room to rinse the color out. After it was out we went back to his chair and towel dried my hair then he started to trim the ends. After he finished trimming he gave my hair a good dry and left it hanging down my back. As I looked into the mirror I wad startled by my appearance, I still looked like me yet different. The color brought out the blue in my eyes more and gave my complexion some color instead of being so pale. I gave him my point card then thanked him and left to do more changes.

I was walking past one of the many clothes shops when I spotted some pants and workout attire I knew I would be needing soon enough. Just as I picked the last of my clothes and was heading toward checkout I noticed a figure at the front. It was Eric with his usual cold eyes and grim expression. I went ahead and paid for my things then headed towards him. As I neared him he said "Max would like to speak with you before the ceremony begins this evening." I gave him a curt nod and he turned and left as well. I headed to take my clothes back to the dorm then set off towards the leaders offices. I kept wondering what Max's response was going to be. If I didn't get the position all I lost would have been for nothing and I'm not sure I could handle that.

As Max's office came closer my nerves got worse and I had a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I finally reached the door but before I could knock an older Dauntless woman exited the office giving me a small smile. Max looked up from his desk when the door didn't shut back and told me to have a seat next to where Eric was currently setting. I also noticed the two other Dauntless leaders there as well. "You wanted to speak with me," I asked politely. "Yes," Max replied. "We have all come to a decision regarding the position you asked about, " he started. "We're all in agreement that you would be a great fit among us, but until you can prove us other wise our arrangement with Erudite still stands," he said with finality. I was shocked to say the least yet happy at the same time. "Thank you. I will do my very best to show you we don't need Erudite to help us," I said somewhat shyly. "You can see about a place of your own after the announcements and positions have been announced later this evening," Max assured.

"You can go back to whatever you were doing now," Eric voiced in a bored tone. I thanked them all one last time them left the office a little scared and excited. On my way back towards the pit I was thinking about how much I miss my mom and dad. Wishing I had someone to share the news with that I was going to be in the leadership after my training is complete. I didn't know what to do so I headed towards the training rooms planning to throw some knives. As J entered I noticed a couple of Dauntless born girls training as well. I gave a quick head nod to be polite then carried on towards the targets.

I took four knives and let out a breath before I let my arm fly forwards. The knife made a dull thud sound in the nearly empty room. Just as I was getting ready to let knife number two fly I heard the door open and looked over to see Eric strutting in headed in my direction I inwardly groaned at what he could possibly want now. But as he got closer I could see his eyes didn't have the usual coldness to them but still held no warmth either. I turned back to the target and released the breath I has a let the knife go, it hit with a thud. Just as I was preparing the third knife Eric's voice broke the silence. "Why are you really taking the leadership position? I thought you and number boy were together? Bet he isn't too happy now is he," he said a little to casually. "We were together kind of, and no he doesn't approve so I guess we broke up. And before you ask , yes all my friends ditched me too," I replied somewhat angered.

He just looked at me for a moment longer then asked me "Why shouldn't we keep our arrangement with Erudite?" I looked at him for a long moment deciding on what to say before replying "Erudite just wants to use Dauntless and we will be forced to act on Jeanine's behalf. It's not right or fair. I'm sure you know what her plan is and if the tidbit I got from my brother is correct she wants to turn Dauntless soldiers into mindless drones and overthrow Abnegation even if it means killing innocents in the process. Jeanine is power hungry and we shouldn't let her control us or the other factions. It would be chaos and lots of lives lost for what a little more power. Lets not forget her goal of eliminated divergents either," I said harshly. Eric stiffened when I spoke the last part and his eyes hardened to their usual coldness. "How'd you know about that?" he questioned menacingly at me. "I heard others talking about it one day and some Erudite transfers say that's all she talks about," I replied as calmly as I could giving the circumstances.

Looking over my shoulder at the clock on the wall I noticed it was nearly time for the ceremony to begin so I collected the knives I'd thrown and gave Eric one last look before telling him "See you at the ceremony," and walking away from a still silent Eric.

I was just about to enter the dorm when the door opened and Christina walked out giving me a glare and shoulder check as she past by followed by the others. I shook my head slightly before taking a deep breath and continuing inside to change. I put a pair of black pants and a black with dark grey design shirt on my bed before heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. As I was drying my hands off I thought that if any of them ever truly were my friends wouldn't they have stood by me no matter what? Maybe I should have told them the whole truth about why I was doing it, maybe then they would understand better.

Figuring I should finish up and change I head back to my bed. After changing I head back towards the door to get to the pit for the ceremony. Just as the door shut behind Tobias walked by looking at me briefly, but that was all it took for me to see his pain in his eyes and a small amount of anger towards me. I knew then he would never trust me or be a friend again even if my plan works. He now sees me as an enemy and traitor whether voiced aloud or not. It hurts a lot knowing that but maybe in time it will get easier to deal with.

I had just arrived at the pit when Max's booming voice echo's around the room. He begins talking about how we had chosen Dauntless and how they chose us as well. "We will begin choosing positions starting with 1st ranked to the last," he proceeded to tell everyone. "This year our 1st ranked has decided to take the open leadership position we didn't thing would be filled. As you know only 1st and sometimes 2nd ranked are only offered that option. So without further delay Tris please come up with the rest of us as our newest leader in training, " Max yelled out. I heard several praises along the way up along with lots of negative comments. I just kept walking with my head high and shoulders back.

The ceremony continued on with the others taking their position in our faction. Christina was actually working with the leaders as an ambassador, Will and Uriah both in the control room. I tuned out everyone else just wanting it to be over with so I could have some quiet time on the roof maybe. It seem like hours before we were all finally dismissed to go back to what we were doing before the ceremony started. My training would begin after the weekend was over and hopefully not be as brutal as initiation was.


	5. Curiosity!

As I left the catwalk headed towards the roof, the heaviness in my body from the least couple of days seems to lighten the higher I go. I'm sure it's my imagination and not so much that it's leaving me. I know they think I'm a traitor but if they only knew the dangers of what Erudite has planned for Dauntless they wouldn't be so quick to judge. Tobias I knew would never understand my need to help others, he may have left Abnegation but it still seems to ingrained into him to change. It's like he is only looking out for himself. I can understand that but I'm not wired the same way he is. I can't let Jeanine kills hundreds of innocents just because she is power hungry and thinks that it will keep the peace. It will only bring death and war to our society.

I finally reach the rooftop and just gaze out over the city and wonder what it must have looked like before the war and chaos took over. As I look to the evening sky seeing a few stars out I try and think of how I'm going to sway the minds of our leaders. From Eric's earlier posture when mentioning divergents I wonder if he could possibly be one or knows of them. It's hard to tell when he is a cold as a block of ice. He wears a mask to cover his feelings and his eyes don't give anything away at all. There has to be a reason for his standoff ways.

I think sometimes I let my curiosity get the best of me, it has landed me in more trouble than I'd like to admit. As a young girl my mother and father were always chastising me for asking questions I had no business asking. I knew even then that I'd never belong in Abnegation. I often wondered if I'd ever fit in anywhere. I felt like I finally had a place here in Dauntless but I'm not sure anymore. If I can't possibly change their minds I know I won't fit here, it would defiantly be dangerous.

I'd just let out a deep breath and was starting to relax when I heard the door to the roof open up. I glance over my shoulder and can only make out a large male figure. At first I thought I'd be left alone once they realized that someone was already up here but no such luck. As figure got closer I could just make out the blonde hair and eyebrow piercing, Eric. I sighed inwardly just wanting to be left alone. He gave me his usual glare then to my surprise stood a few feet away just looking out over the city. I didn't expect him to speak to me knowing he isn't much of a people person, I decided maybe this was his spot he liked to come to for peace so I was going to take my leave. He surprised by saying one word, "stay." And that was it. I hesitated at first but then just stayed.

It was utter silence for the longest time before I gathered the courage to ask, "Am I making a mistake choosing leadership?" Looking out at the city landscape. I glanced at Eric out of the corner of my eye to see his expression but couldn't make out anything other than a look of gathering ones thoughts. He took a deep breath in before releasing and replying, "Depends what your plans of change are. Not everyone is cut out for the hardships that come with the job task. Sometimes things don't go as planned and your left wondering if you made a mistake everyday," he says almost too himself. Now I'm even more curious about him. I have a lot of questions I want to ask but I don't think it's the right time.

After what feels like an hour but is mere minutes Eric pushes himself away from the ledge heading back towards the door. I almost miss him saying " later Stiff," it's so quiet. I stay on the roof a few minutes longer before heading back inside to take care of my housing issues so I don't have to stay another night in the dorm. I take my time walking back down to the pit only to hear the blare of music and joyous shouts. Must be another party going on. That's what I love most about Dauntless is the freeing nature they possess.

Just as I reach the office for housing I feel eyes on my back, so I glance over my shoulder seeing Tobias with Zeke and a few other Dauntless that I haven't met yet. He looks happy but eyes tell a whole other story. I broke his heart and he see me as the traitor. Hopefully one day he will forgive me. I finally look back ahead and go into the office and start the paperwork for my apartment. It takes around forty~five minutes to complete before I'm on my way.

I decided even if I didn't have everything need to move I wasn't spending one more night in the dorm with people who didn't like me any longer. I could sleep on the floor if there wasn't already a bed in there. As I was finishing gathering my thing the dorm room opened up and Peter stepped into the room. Not wanting to hear his mouth I harshly stated "Not now Peter," before I continued putting my last shirt in the bag. He just stood there looking shocked that I'd spoken up, but it's time for meek little Tris to disappear and a harder version of myself to appear.

I just gave him one last looked picked up my bag and walked past him out the dorm to start a new chapter in my life that didn't including bowing down for anyone.


	6. Chance!

As I headed down the hallways towards my new place I was still reeling from the somewhat camaraderie between Eric and myself. I was nice that he wasn't his cruel usual self. I still can't believe I got the position now it was time to make the changes Dauntless needed in order to survive.

As I neared the apartment door I was relieved that I could finally rest. They heaviness I felt earlier seems to be coming back with a vengeance. As I got to the door I grabbed the key card out of my back pocket and swiped it through. As I got through the door I noticed exactly how big the place was and much to my surprise it had a bed. I was exhausted and just wanted sleep.

Thankful to at least have a blanket I went and put my things away and headed to the bathroom for my nightly routine and change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Finally after the long and tiring last couple a days the silence was great and the bed without having to worry about anyone trying anything in the middle of the night was a major plus. Just as I was drifting of a thought passed through my mind, I didn't have a clue when my training would begin but that could answered at another time. I was finally relaxing and going to get some sleep for that I was grateful.

I was startled awake by a constant knocking on my door. Groaning I rolled out of bed and padded through the apartment to the door yanking it open to reveal Eric standing there looking annoyed. "Did you seriously have to show up so early? On the weekend no less," I questioned groggily. "It's after 9 already Tris. And Max wants to see us both," he said a little annoyed himself. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed then. Come in if you'd like, it's your choice," I said walking back to my room. I heard the door shut but didn't look back to see if he entered or not. Figuring I'd just get dressed so we could get this over with. Well whatever it was.

We were walking down the hall headed toward Max's office when I asked the obvious question, "Do you know what this is about?" I questioned. "If I did do you think we would both be going into his office," he said a little harsh. I just decided to keep my mouth shut. As we neared the door I heard another voice inside the office other than Max's it was female that much I could tell but not one I was familiar with. Just when we were about there I saw Eric stiffen a bit and the voice got louder. By the time he knocked the female voice was quiet and it was only Max in his office. Guessing he was on the phone I looked towards it only to seeing it in the cradle.

"What's this all about Max," Eric ask annoyed. "And why did I need to bring the Stiff," he said gruffly. "Because this is one of her chances to see how she plans to change Dauntless and see how she is in the field with the training she has and nothing more," Max replied. I stood there shocked and a little terrified about what he was going to have us do. And from the way Eric stiffened at the voice before we got into the office I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it. "Okay, so what will we be doing?" I asked as casually as possible. "Erudite would like us to come and stand guard while running trials on some new serums created," he said formally. "I think that's a bad idea. I told you they only want to use us . We're not her personal body guards, why would she needs us to stand guard just for serum testing anyway?" I question hastily. "I agree with the Stiff for once Max. She has never asked us to guard for serum testing before, she is up to something and I'm not sure I want to be apart of that and neither should our faction. If it's as bad as needing soldiers to stand guard imagine what would happen if that got out. That Dauntless just stood guard while Erudite did something the council should approve before hand," Eric replied stoically.

Max actually looked shocked at Eric response. I was to but didn't want to show it. "Well how about a compromise and just the two of you go and see what that up to?" Max offered. "I think that's suitable, but we should also record what we see without them knowing to use a leverage against them," I responded. Now they looked shocked at what my idea was. "What don't look so surprised. I told you I wanted to change your minds and show you that Jeanine just want to use us. I know for a fact she is hunting divergents, she has some killed and experiments on others," I says slightly angered. "How would you know that?" Max ask curiously. "Some Erudite transfers talk plus that's where my brother is or did you forget that," I respond.

Max sits there for a few minutes debating my counter offer before finally agreeing. "Fine, wear the body cams but slightly hidden so no on notices and it will be just the two of you going," he said. "Oh and wear your full field gear. Eric can you show Tris where to get them and help her if needed," Max asked. Eric gave a curt nod before grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me into the hallway. Once far enough away from the office Eric s tells me "Here's your chance to prove yourself, don't fuck it up Stiff." "Are you ever going to call me by my name or are you always going to call me Stiff even though I'm clearly Dauntless. I'm not an initiate anymore so please stop treating me like it," I say maybe a little harshly but I'm practically his equal now. "Maybe if you get this done right I will but maybe not," Eric says nonchalantly.

Eric leads the way down hallways and corridors I didn't know even existed in Dauntless. As we get to the last hallway we stop at the second door and Eric tells me only leaders and field soldiers are allowed down there. So that explains why I didn't know about it. "You keycard won't work until you're a full leader," he replies flatly.

Eric opens the door and shows me where the smaller uniforms are and then tells me to change and find him on the other if I needed help. I start stepping out of my jean cautiously not knowing where Eric is or if he can see me, then realize that I needs to get over my shyness if I'm ever going to prove myself. Its not like I'm ugly. Just as I pull my shirt over my head I look up and see a mirror on the wall and can see Eric's back in it. He is all toned and muscled up I think to myself then feel my face heating up for looking at him and thinking that. Once I'm dressed I head over to the opposite where Eric sits tying his boot. He looks up the reaches beside him grabbing a smallish black device an approaches me reaching for the front pocket. I go to take a step back not knowing what he is doing when he speaks, "Stop moving Stiff I need to put the camera on." I look up and stand still until he finishes.

As were leaving the compound I see Tori headed to the tattoo parlor and she gives me a small smile then looks away. Right before we reach the exit door Four, Christina, Will and Uriah are all standing together talking when were close enough to hear the talking stops and they all just stare. Eric keeps walking like nothing happened but my steps slightly falter before I compose myself and head straight out the door behind him.


	7. Choice!

As Eric and I neared Erudite I had the overwhelming urge to flee. And from Eric's posture it seemed like he may actually feel the same. He is sitting straight and stiff as a board with stoic features. Makes me think once again that something had made him this cold cruel leader that he is today.

As we pull up in front of Erudite I noticed a few of Jeanine's goons head our way like were incapable of seeing ourselves in. As we're fixing to exit the truck Eric tell me to follow his lead and let him do all the talking. I take a deep breath before I exit fully then follow behind Eric towards the goons. "It's just two of you?" Goon one asked. "Jeanine asked for more than that," number replied. I was about to be a smart ass back to them when Eric gave me a look like he knew what I was going to do and spoke, "Max said for only the two of us to come as we have never been requested to guard for serum testing before," Eric responded casually.

They just grunt and lead the way inside up to the top floor with one mumbling about how Jeanine isn't going to be happy. That sparked my interest and made me a little giddy inside that so far my plan seemed to be working creating tension. Eric and I just stood to the back of the elevator with our hands behind our backs like the trained soldiers we were. When we finally reached the top floor Jeanine was waiting outside of it with Caleb my brother by his side. They both looked really shocked to see just Eric and me, but Caleb looked more shocked to see me again looking differently than the last time we seen each other. I just gave him a glance then looked back forward. Last I seen him he made it clear that I was no longer his family.

Jeanine looked between me and Eric then asked "Eric why did you bring your initiate?" "She is a former initiate and now soon to be new leader," Eric responded in his usual way. Jeanine looked really shocked now and just looked at me like she would a her next test or project. It was definitely unsettling. Then the big question came, "Well where is everyone else Eric? I asked Max for a group and there is only two of you." "Max felt that it shouldn't take more than two of us just for serum testing as you have never asked for Dauntless to do guarding for serum testing," Eric replied nonchalantly. "Plus this is part of Tris's training and testing," he added.

Jeanine looked a little put off by what she was told and looked pissed to say the least. But then finally conceded and lead us to her private testing facility. As we entered the room we could hear the screams of another person like they were being tortured. I wanted to do something to help as the screams were panicky. I knew right away she wasn't testing new serums, if she was this would be a fear one maybe but I didn't think so. As we entered the room my suspicions were confirmed. She had an teen boy hooked up to all kinds of different equipment. He had blood running out of his nose and even looked terrified.

"Jeanine what is this? This doesn't look like a new serum test to me," Eric spit out. "Of course it's not. We're testing divergents to find a way to neutralize them without killing them. I'd hate to keep coming up with excuses," Jeanine says way to casually for my liking. I really wanted to ask questions but didn't want to piss Eric off more than he was already. "Did the council approve this? I bet not," Eric responded harshly. "Now Eric don't be like that. You would be doing this with me too if you hadn't transferred. But you being a Dauntless leader does help me kind of. You can help me sway the rest of Dauntless to overthrow Abnegation so we can run the council together, and you Tris I o recall when you visited your brother you said you would be glad to help if someone was in the wrong. You said that's why you left Abnegation," Jeanine recounts. "Yes, but I don't know what anyone has done wrong and would need viable proof before I could or would do anything," I respond.

I see Eric give a small nod of approval for my answer. "I see," Jeanine replied. "So are you going to test new serums or not? Tris has other training I'd like to start and get over with so I can at least get one day off," Eric ask calmly. Jeanine looked even more pissed off than before curtly replying we could leave. Eric just nodded his head in the direction of the door so I took the lead and headed out with out responding to anyone. Just like when we arrived her lackeys followed us out somewhat glaring at us but I didn't let it both me and neither did Eric. We had seen worse

As we reached out truck and got in headed back to Dauntless Eric let me know I did good and that was that no other words or praise. The entire ride back was silent and for once it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. As we approached the compound I was brave enough to ask Eric the one question driving me crazy. "You don't seem to like her as much as you put on do you?" Eric didn't answer at first and I honestly didn't think he was going to either. "No." was the only response I got, but at least it was something.

We headed towards Max's office to give him the cameras to review the footage we captured and give our report. A few feet from the door Eric and I heard Jeanine's unmistakable voice coming from Max's office phone and she was extremely pissed off. Max told her when he got out reports he would let her know and give her some answers. I had a bad feeling that he agrees with what Jeanine is doing. I stopped Eric from entering by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down the hallway to the hidden alcove. "What the fuck Stiff?" Eric spit at me. "Sorry its just, I think Max may agree with Jeanine and her testing. Shouldn't all the leaders be there to see and hear the footage to make it fair? I know you think it's probably stupid but it's a gut feeling, and you have no reason to trust me or anything but please I know you don't want her doing this either," I begged Eric. He looked at me an I mean really looked at me before agreeing.

So we went and got the other two leaders before going to Max with our information we obtained. When the four of us arrived Max didn't look pleased that it was more than myself and Eric. He also voiced it by asking what they were doing there. Eric answered for them, "I thought we could all watch the footage together since we are all going to be deciding." The two other leaders looked confused about what we were talking about before asking what footage. Eric looked at me before looking back at a guilty looking Max.

"Max sent Tris and me to Erudite cause they wanted guards for new serum testing. Tris and I found that odd since Dauntless has never done that before and made a compromise with Max to send just the two of us to gather intel and also record what was really happening. I must say I honestly thought you two knew an agreed to it." Eric replied just as confused. I knew my gut feeling was right but kept my mouth shut since I wasn't exactly a leader yet. "Well what did the two of you find out? The new serums any good?" The older man asked. "It wasn't exactly serum testing I'm afraid. Also not good for anyone. I don't understand how she can be leader of her faction and do what she is doing without getting caught," I replied before Eric could. "Well lets see what's going on before we decide anything," the woman encouraged. So Eric handed over both our body cams before taking a seat across from Max as I took the seat next to him preparing to watch the footage again.


	8. Changes!

Just want to say thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This is my first attempt at writing and it's just for fun but any feed back is good. Also I don't own Divergent or the characters just playing with them. Extra characters and plot is mine. -D

I tuned out as much of the footage as I could, but the screams of the boy were just getting to be too much and as I looked around the room I noticed the horrified expressions of the other leaders. "What's going on in that room," the older Dauntless leader asked towards Eric and I. Neither of us responded as we knew Jeanine was fixing to do that for us. As soon as they heard that the boy was a divergent being tested on and that others had been killed the horror really struck the other two Dauntless leaders, Max kept a neutral look upon his composed face but I knew my plan was working and that Max did indeed want to help Jeanine but he didn't realize exactly how fast I would be willing to sway at least one of their minds, especially Eric.

When the footage was finally over the older two leaders looked at Max questioningly. Finally the older man asked, "How long have you known she was killing divergents or testing on them for that matter?" Max actually had the decency to look guilty. All he replied was "awhile." Now they looked even more shocked an outraged that he allowed it. "So all the disappearance that have happened and you knew about, yet you still let our soldiers go out on search parties," the woman hissed at him. She then looked over to the older man and Eric saying that the council needs to see the footage as soon as possible and Dauntless needed to have an emergency meeting regarding leadership. It appears Max may have just lost his position and Jeanine as well. I felt utter relief at that prospect but also sadden that I cost a man his job even if it saved more lives.

"Now wait a minute, why would Dauntless need to have an emergency meeting?" Max questioned. "Because you're a leader and haven't been upholding faction law so I believe your judgements have been compromised," the Dauntless woman answered back. Max went silent at her words and look really worried now. Just before the meeting was adjourned Max spoke again, "Isn't is extreme to call my judgement into question, when divergents threaten our entire faction system," Max asked harshly. "How are they a threat? If they can fit into a faction of their choosing and don't go around making trouble what is threatening about that?" The older man asked firmly.

"And how are you going to prove that theory? Ask someone to volunteer that information?"Max questioned her. "No my husband was one," she replied. "He hid it well enough to make it here until his dying breath," she added. Now everyone looked shocked at her statement. I could feel pride wanting to burst out of my chest at her truthfulness. "I can almost guarantee there are many more amongst us here and in the other factions. If they're such a threat why aren't they doing any harm." Max was questioned again. Seems maybe he don't have all the facts or doesn't care regardless who gets hurt or killed.

The woman looked to Eric and me before asking, "Can the two of you take the footage to the council right away please?" We both just nodded our heads before leaving Max's office. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell the others, I don't think Max would've sent the footage especially if he already knew what was going on," I told Eric sincerely. When I looked at Eric again he still seemed shocked that Max knew the entire time and looked to be having a difficult time coming to terms with that knowledge even being from Erudite originally. Something major had to have happened to make him leave. I didn't was to keep asking questions but I needed to know the other two Dauntless leaders names. "Eric what are the other two leaders names, I never asked and wasn't introduced either. Finally he composed himself enough to answer at least that question. "Bud and Hanna," Eric responded slowly.

As we left the compound again to head to Abnegation where the council was I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reached my hand to Eric's forearm to tell him but before I could get the words out an Erudite car slammed into us causing the armored truck to tilt slightly. Luckily not causing any damage or harm to our vehicle or us I told Eric a different route and started loading my guns. When I finished I reached to get Eric's only to have him jerk at my closeness, I'm just trying to load your weapons I have a feeling we're going to need them. That Max got in touch with Jeanine some how and doesn't want her plans ruined or be sent to Candor for a trial," I hurriedly replied.

Eric kept following my directions until we finally lost the car but I knew they would show up at the council hall. As we approached Abnegation I knew time was short and we needed to hurry inside to put them some place safe along with the footage we had so it wasn't destroyed. We came to a screeching halt, jumping out of the truck and running inside I locked the doors behind us before heading down a hallway I knew well. Just as I was fixing to shove the door open it opened reveling my father. "Dad I need you guys to hide somewhere safe for the time being and do not come out no matter what until either Eric or myself yells for you okay. And here take this footage it's why we're here to begin with but trouble has followed, you may hear gunshots also but please stay hidden," I got just in time before we heard the front door shatter.

Eric and I still had on our full battle gear thank goodness or we'd be in serious trouble. I'm not sure how many from Erudite was sent r how many Dauntless Max had on his side either for that matter. I was tankful it didn't seem like Eric was any longer. We kept creeping down the hallway back towards the lobby where you could hear them talking and planning who was going and who was staying. I peeked around the corner to see how many was there and was shocked and slightly relieved. I looked to Eric to speak but the words wouldn't come out, so he pushed me behind him to look for hisself. He also looked shocked and relieved but also disgusted. Must have seen the couple Dauntless men with my brother Caleb, ad other Erudite goons. We could take them but I didn't want to kill anyone really.

Just as we were going to step out I felt a slim hand on my shoulder and jerked away to see who touched me, only to be surprised myself that it was my mother, "Mom what are you doing out here go hide we're trained to do this, besides I don't want you getting hurt in anyway." I told her as sternly as possible. She just smiled replying she could handle herself. "Mom, that not all though," I tried but still couldn't believe it or say it. "Ma'am I believe what Tris means is that your son is with the Erudite ambush team," Eric says as quickly as possible. Mom looks shocked and even heartbroken before she responds, "shoot to injure not kill, they should be held responsible for their actions here today or other times if any. They can stand trail at Candor." Eric and I both nod in response then three of us leave our cover to face the others of six.

Once we were no longer covered and had a slight advantage since the were still strategizing we began to shoot but our aim was for either the legs or arms since we didn't want to kill any of them. I took aim at the first Dauntless soldiers shoulder area then fired before he could, his gun dropped then he did. Next I aimed at an Erudite woman's leg and once again she hit the floor along with her weapon. I had just looked up in time to see Eric aiming for Caleb. I was relieved me or mom wouldn't have to do it yet wished I could've. I seen the second Dauntless man aiming straight at Eric's head so as soon has he pulled the trigger injuring Caleb I shoved him aside so he wouldn't get killed or badly injured. Just as Eric hit the ground I felt a searing pain in my arm causing me to drop my gun. I fell to the hard floor but could still hear my mom and Eric shooting.

Finally after what felt like hours the shooting stopped and I was becoming more lucid to my surroundings once more. I looked up just as Eric was approaching me with a half frown half glare, "What were you thinking Stiff he could've killed you? Then what, what would today been about?" Eric questioned harshly. "He was aiming straight for your head. You would've been the one dead not me. That's why I shoved you out of the way. He got my arm so I think I'll live," I calmly stated. Eric just looked at me nodded then turned back to the other which were now restrained and waiting for Candor transport. My mom looked so heartbroken seeing Caleb and all he was doing was glaring at the three of us. "Why Caleb? I just don't understand how you would come after your own family," mom asked. "Your not my family anymore, Faction before blood," was his only statement. I let mom know he told me the same thing a few weeks ago when I seen him.

Soon candor arrived an they let us know that they now had Jeanine, Max, and a few other Erudite and Dauntless members as well. We thanked them then headed back down the hallway where the meetings were held. "Mom were you Dauntless, cause you sure handled yourself good out there," I stated casually. She just gave me a smile and we all continue until the last door on the left where mom knocked then yelled for my dad. As soon as the door was open he was pulling my mom into a hug then me which was a little weird and awkward coming from Abnegation but guess he was just relieved we were both alright. "Did you all watch the footage, please say you did if not don't be offended when I don't join you to watch it," I said disgustedly. "Same goes for me, once is quite enough," Eric deadpanned. "We have since your mother said she didn't want nor needed to see it. I'm glad too it was awful. Thank you for bring this and for thinking to record it without her knowledge," my dad says. "It was actually all Tris's idea, she made some friends in initiation with a couple from Erudite an a smart mouth Candor who apparently has family or friends that work closely with Jeanine plus Caleb told her Erudite was going to overthrow Abnegation,"Eric replies.

"She pretty much admitted she had killed or knew divergents were being killed and didn't uphold faction law. She created a new serum as well that is inserted like a tracker so she make an army out of Dauntless soldiers who would never have known what they were doing or why. Our faction leader Max knew as well but I didn't know he knew and never did anything about it until Tris asked me to trust her without even knowing her well to get the other leaders when delivering the footage to Max. I'm glad I trusted her, if not Max would have gave Jeanine her army and Abnegation wouldn't be standing still. I don't know why everyone is so scared or threatened by divergents but maybe one day we will know," Eric solemnly replied. "It's because their minds work differently and they're aware when under a simulation, they realize it's not real and can manipulate it to their liking. Their minds work differently and see things differently as well. They can also belong to more than one faction an Jeanine didn't like that, said they couldn't be controlled," mom states matter of factually.

"Well we had better head back to Dauntless and see what all is going on there. I know we're down a leader so looks like someone's training needs speeding up so there can be four again," Eric casually states. Mom looks at him then me before she realizes I'm the leader in training. Her and dad both hug me, tell me they love me and then send us off. About halfway back to the compound I thank Eric once again but this time it's for the somewhat praise he told my parents.


	9. Compromise!

As soon as we reach the compound I see several Dauntless members gathered outside like maybe they were waiting for our arrival or just standing around after Max had been escorted off. I got my answer when they all began cheering and clapping like the Dauntless they were. Tori was approaching us fast with eager eyes and a contagious smile on her face. "Tris! I'm so glad your okay. Your mother called and said you may need medical attention as you'd been shot. But since your walking it can't be to bad right," she asked somewhat nervously. "I'm gonna be fine it went on threw, plus Eric made a tourniquet with the medical supplies we had with us. I'll be fine just glad they didn't hit their intended target," I stated quietly. Tori looked curious but didn't pry. "Well lets take you to the infirmary to get you checked out anyway," Tori responds pulling on my good arm. I pull free from her and walk back to Eric's side who has been silent the entire time and lightly touch his forearm to capture his attention. "Do you want to walk with me, well us?" I asked. His only reply was a quick nod and we were off.

Once inside everyone was yelling, trying to talk over everyone else until I heard rather than saw Bud tell them to back off and wait until later. We were almost to the infirmary when I caught sight of Four and Christina who looked at me with awe and disbelief. I just rolled my eyes and kept following Tori with Eric beside me. Finally reaching the nurse station Tori let them know what happen and they escorted us to a room. Marlene was the one who came in the room looking surprised, shocked, and somewhat nervous. "So what happened Tris?" Marlene asked as professionally as possible. "She took a bullet meant for me," Eric finally spoke. He still seemed shocked and slightly confused. "Well why would she do that? I mean sorry but I wouldn't have," Marlene firmly stated. "I did it because it was the right thing to do. Plus he didn't deserve to die just because we don't want to be Jeanine's mindless drones," I harshly responded back. "Just fix my arm so we can go. I don't have time for all you judgmental people, yet you call yourselves Dauntless. More like cowards from where I'm sitting." I state flatly. "You heard her, fix her damn arm and quit staring or get someone who can get the fucking job done," Eric demanded.

Marlene actually looked scared before she started cleaning and stitching the wound on my arm. I gave Eric a grateful look and smile, which he returned with a minute nod. After nearly an hour in the infirmary we left with my arm slightly numb and some painkillers before heading to the leaders offices to see where Bud and Hana were. Since it was a leaders meeting Tori had left us at the infirmary door stating she was glad we were okay and would talk to me later. Upon entering Bud's office he gave us a nod towards the chairs in front of him. I was relieved to finally sit for a few minutes without being poked and prodded.

"Well seems you two did an excellent job today and also got rid of some rebels," Bud states. "Max wasn't very happy when you two left and tried to pull a gun on us but I tasered him before he got it out of the drawer completely. Only to realize he had Jeanine on the office phone and another on his personal device. I was hoping to reach one of you before the ahit storm happened but looks like I was to late," Bud replied with some remorse. "We were ambushed by an Erudite car not far from here. Tris gave me directions for a different route to Abnegation and we lost them momentarily. After we arrived at the council hall we rushed to the meeting room where her father and other members were telling them to hide and giving them the footage. We made our way back down the hallway knowing we were outnumbered but were going to do everything we could. Then to our surprise Tris' mother Natalie showed up insisting to help," Eric was cut of by Hana burst of laughter. "Seems about right. She left here to be with Andrew but when it comes to fighting, especially if the ones she loves are involved don't bother arguing it's a waste of time. Natalie is probably as stubborn as her daughter here if not more so," Hana stated.

"Well I shot her son so I hope there isn't too much bad blood. But we didn't kill any of them, just wounded them so they could stand trail. Although if not for Tris I'd be dead. She shoved me out of the way from getting a bullet in the head. Which I'm still trying to wrap my head around since I have been nothing but cruel to her yet she saves my life," Eric responds dumbfounded. "Eric your just doing your job when it come to training. I know you had orders to follow like everyone else. And I'd like to believe I'm a stronger braver person because of that," I stated with finality. He just shakes his head.

"Well since things seem somewhat under control for now you two go change and take the rest of the weekend off an that's an order," Hana and Bud both state. Eric and I just nod before leaving and heading down to the stock room to change back into our everyday clothes. We had just stepped into the room when Eric spoke again "there are showers in here as well if you don't want to wait until you get home. I'm sure you can find some shampoo and soap you like over by the towels," he says before going to the opposite side of the room. I know I should be self cautious about getting naked with a man in the room with me but I need to let go of my insecurities. I shrug off my combat gear then wrap a towel around me before heading to get shampoo and showering. I didn't want to put my clothes back on while all sweaty and stinky.

I had just turned to enter the shower when I caught Eric staring briefly before looking away. Don't get me wrong I kind of enjoy his eyes on me but I really need to be me for now. Maybe after today we could be friends, we are going to spending a lot of time together anyways since he will be my new trainer. Plus I think I'd actually like to get to know him better, its not like I have friends left anyway, well maybe Tori. Just as I finished rinsing my hair out I heard a hissing sound coming from where the towels are. I dried my hair quickly before wrapping the towel around my body to see what was going on. I'd just stepped into the room when I noticed Eric alone in front of the mirror in only his boxer briefs. Looked like he may be cleaning a wound. I step towards him forgetting we're both partially naked and take in the cut to his lower abdomen. I gasp at the site an startle Eric who curses out loud for a moment. "Shit Eric why didn't you say something earlier in the infirmary or sooner. I could've helped," I demanded. "I got it Stiff get dressed," he grunted out. "Like hell, you need stitches and that's got to hurt like hell. Just turn around and let me help, it will get done faster than you doing it yourself," I state. Eric just looks at me before going back to the wound stating "I can take care of it myself, always have before."

That comment brings me up short and I halt my movements momentarily before shoving his hands aside and grabbing the cleaning kit before he can protest again. "I'm sure you can do it yourself but you don't have to. Plus like I said it will get done quicker," I reply calmly. Eric just huff be fore hissing again as I press the medicated clothe to the wound. "Do you want the numbing gel before stitching it up?" I ask. I have to look up at his reply since he doesn't answer verbally. He is shaking his head no with teeth gritting back and forth. I grab the suture kit threading the needle and begin my task of stitching him up. He takes the pain better than I did when they stitched me in the infirmary. "Its not the first time I've done this," is his only response. He has me more curious the longer I'm around him. I'd just snipped the thread when he gives a curt nod and thanks before retreating to the showers.

I leave the room and head to pit deciding I need a drink or two before going home. I ordered a vodka on the rocks to just sip and enjoy the moment before it was rudely interrupted by none other than Christina. "So you and Eric save the day I hear. Guess that really make you feel better than the rest of us," she sneers to me. I decides not to even talk to her since she was just wanting to get a rise out of me. "What now to good to talk to us as well, should have known you would show your true colors when initiation was over, just using us as friends to get ahead," she spouts out. I was fixing to reply when I heard his deep voice telling her to get lost. "Why you put up with her shit, I know you can beat her ass," he states. "Yes, but she was trying to get a rise out of me and I wasn't going to give her what she wanted. She thinks I used them somehow as friends to get to the top in initiation, how I would do that I have no clue but whatever," I deadpanned.

"Should you really be drinking with those painkillers?" Eric ask somewhat casually. "No, but I haven't taken any of them yet either. Figured this could help just as well and maybe sleep too. Although I haven't sleep much since Peter stabbed Edward's eye out," I replied. Eric just looks at me before nodding. "I know this isn't going to sound sane or normal but I'd like us to be friends or at least get along since we will be training and working together. I know you have secrets and so do I, but I won't pry into yours if you don't mine," I ask looking straight into his eyes so he can see how serious and honest I am. Eric takes a moment to consider what I ask before quietly giving me a "Fine." For my answer. "See you around the Eric," is my goodnight to him.


	10. Chores!

As I made my way through the hallways of Dauntless to the leadership wing to my apartment to get some rest I thought about the last couple of days and how my decisions have certainly affected so many things already, but I still wouldn't have made a different choice. I still feel like this is what I'm suppose to do and in the end it will be what helps every single one of us, not just Dauntless. I was almost to my wing when I nearly ran straight into Tobias, I really should stop referring to him by his given name and go back to calling him Four.

I was just going to continue walking and ignore him as they have been me, but he spoke before I could continue walking down the hallway. "Well I see you have managed to get some on your side, but do you honestly think Eric will stay there when he finds out? What about the others, have you thought about that?" "Yes, actually I have, an I'll have you know that Hana for sure is on my side. Did you know her husband was a Divergent? You should seeing as how your Zeke's best friend. I'm sure you must have noticed that Uriah is as well unless you don't pay attention to everyone. I noticed just by talking to him, yet now you guys have made it to where he doesn't want to speak to me. He thinks I'm a traitor and my so called "friends" think I used them somehow to get through initiation. Is that what you think of me too? That I used you. Hell at least Eric is honest in what he says and does not a single one of you can say that. I used to think so much about you and how brave you were now I'm not so sure who you really are," I stated somewhat angrily before walking away.

When I finally made it to my apartment I swiped my keycard and headed straight to my bathroom. I didn't care that I just had a shower I wanted to just stand under the hot water hoping to get somewhat relaxed again before crawling into bed and getting some sleep. I made it into the bathroom grabbing my cup off the sink and putting water into it to get a drink and take one the the painkillers the nurse had given me hoping that they would help me sleep better than just the hot shower. I turned on the water as hot as I could stand then started stripping out of my clothes before getting in a just standing under the hot spray of the water. I know it's selfish to just stand under the water enjoying it, but I'm Dauntless now not Abnegation.

I stepped out of the shower drying off before pulling a t-shirt over my head and pulling underwear on making my way to my bed. I was just fixing to Lay down when there was a knock at the door. I had know idea who it would be seeing as all my friends left me. I just cracked the door enough to see out only to find Eric standing in front of my door. I opened it wider and gestured for him to come in but he shook his head no. "I just came by to let you know even though we off for the rest of the weekend that I was still training in the Dauntless born training area if you want to show up tomorrow. I train even on my days off to stay at the top of my game, so if you want to join I can show you a few new things and I'll probably be there most of the day," Eric told me. "Okay, thanks for the offer. Let's see how the painkillers work over night and how much sleep I get between now and then," I replied back.

Instead of staying anything else he took off down the hall not even 3 doors away and stepped inside before shutting the door behind him. I shut my door back and walked back to my room and crawled into my bed. I crawled to the middle and just pulled the covers up over me. It wasn't long after my head hit the pillow I was drifting off into the black abyss of of sleep. I not sure what time it was when I was jolted awake by rolling onto my sore arm. Groaning I rolled out of bed heading to the bathroom to do my business and get dressed and decided what I was going to do for the day. I know I had Eric's offer I'm just not sure my arm is up to the task, even though I know I should tough it out and go, or if I should just stay here and unpack everything and get the rest of the things I'm going to need. I guess I could always do both though. I could go see what Eric is doing and see if there's any point to me being there and if not then finish getting the things I need for my place along with something to eat since I didn't eat last night.

I change into training pants and a t-shirt before grabbing my keycard and points card before heading to the Dauntless born training section of the compound to find Eric, well if he was even up at this time. Which seemed stupid to think he wasn't. He was a full fledge leader after all and I'm sure is use to little sleep and training all the time. I'm sure once I get into it and set a routine it won't be as bad, although since initiation I should be use to being up so early but that painkiller from last night is kicking my ass and making me somewhat groggy. Just as I approached the door I could hear what sounded like punches on the bag but not sure so I opened the door and there was Eric. In only loose fitting shorts and shoes.

He must of heard the door open because he stopped what he was doing and looked to the door where I was walking through. I just kept staring at him even though I know I shouldn't I couldn't look away from his muscular frame and his abs just dripping sweat. As I got closer Eric cleared his throat to get my attention. My face flushed scarlet at being caught staring at his body. "You can keep looking if you want but I'd suggest you stretch if your going to work out with me. How's your arm by the way, hopefully not to sore that you can't do anything. Working out with it will help the healing process as well," Eric commented. "It's not to bad just achy with some dull throbbing pain. I'll be fine until later. Will I be able to lift or carry anything when we're done? I need to finish getting my things for my place," I asked curiously. "Maybe, but if you need help I will help you. Don't be afraid to ask me for help anymore Stiff, your no longer an initiate," Eric replied casually. "Are you ever going to call me by my name? And I will more than likely need some help seeing as the only people willing to talk to me are you and Tori," I responded somewhat saddened.

"Why won't they talk to you, I don't understand why they would just stop because of the position you chose," he asked looking confused. "Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you that answer, but at the moment I'm not sure I can even answer it," I stated. That was all the talking we did for awhile about things outside of training. If felt good to be back in the training room again. Eric's techniques were easy enough to follow and start out with but I knew this was just a warm up to everything else. We lifted a few weights and ran around the compound before calling it a day. "So do you have specific places to go or just looking around," Eric asked drying his face with his towel. "The only specific places for sure is food, bathroom essentials, and kitchen essentials. If you know of places of things that I need I'll follow your lead. After all you have been here longer," I stated factually. Eric just nodded his headed and lead the way out.

As we neared the pit you could hear the loud noise that is always coming from there. It always brings a smile to my face at how happy and free everyone there is seems. Makes me wish I could feel that way without the feelings of guilt and selfishness that creep up. I don't even pay attention to where we were going until Eric spoke up. "So here you can get everything you need pretty much for your bathroom and kitchen, well as long as you don't want all that girly shit that some females want," Eric replied with distaste. "No, I prefer solid colors of mostly blacks, grays, and reds. Sometimes a touch of a light blue maybe but that's about it, I'm not all that girly if you have noticed," I stated flatly. I walked down each aisle picking out a few things here and there before Eric point out I needed dishes. So he showed me where they were at and I picked a solid black set and headed to pay for my things. My arms was feeling tender and I think Eric noticed because he took the box of dishes from me and carried them. After paying we headed to the little Dauntless market where I grabbed enough for a couple days then headed to my apartment.

As we neared I seen a figure standing outside my door and tensed momentarily. As soon as the person lifted their head I knew immediately who it was and knew what he wanted. "Tris is just want to say sorry and ask if we could talk please,' Uriah pleaded. "Sure, I just have to put this stuff away and we can talk. Follow us in and take a seat," I told him. I realized though that before he could follow us in I needed to open the door first. Seeing as my hands were full and my keycard was in my back pocket, I went to set somethings on the ground when I felt a large hand grab at me. Looking back I noticed Eric had my keycard an was opening the door. "Thanks. Not just for the door but training and showing me where to go today Eric. I really appreciated it," I replied honestly. "No problem, see you tomorrow for more training if you'd like," Eric stated before leaving my place.


	11. Conversations!

I went about putting my things away as Uriah sat as patiently as possible for him. I headed to my bedroom where the bathroom was to put away the towels and other essentials I bought would go then back towards the kitchen. I noticed Eric set my dishes by the sink, I'd deal with them after our talk and went to put the food away. I'd just shut the last cabinet and was headed towards living area when I noticed Uriah was no longer sitting down but pacing back and forth. "Your going to put a hole in the floor you continue do that," I stated humorously. He looked up at me then before striding right up to me grabbing me in a tight hug saying sorry, so sorry over and over again. "For what exactly," I asked? "For listening to everyone else and not talking to you. I should've come to you myself and asked what was going on before ever listening to them. I know you are a great person Tris and if your doing something it's to only help someone besides yourself. Please don't be mad at me for being stupid, I'm really sorry," Uriah said all in one breath pretty much. "I'm not mad, I never was. Well not at you at least, I figured they filled your head with some lies to get you not to talk to me. The others think I somehow used them as friends to get ahead in training. How the hell I could use them I'll never know and honestly they can think what they want. I don't even care anymore. That was the problem before I decided to hell with it," I stated.

"Can you tell me what's going on then or at least the gist of it," Uriah asked? "Erudite wanted to use Dauntless and mindless drones and attack Abnegation using a new simulation they came up with. That's why I chose the leadership position instead of something else, plus Peter wanted the position and that would really ruin Dauntless. I got your mom and Bud to listen to my idea's and they agreed to try it. Max was different he wanted proof only coming to find out he knew all along what Jeanine was doing an wanted to do with Dauntless. I think he thought Eric was on his side but it only took two times to noticed that he isn't fond of Jeanine either," I answered."Wow! How did you know my mom would be willing to listen and even help you," he asked curiously? "Because of you. You haven't even told me yourself if just from the way you talked after our last stage of training," I replied. He looked even more curious now. "You really don't know do you," I questioned? "That I'm pretty good at getting through the sims and keeping my heart rate down," he questioned back. "It's called being Divergent Uriah. I means your aware in the sim and can even manipulate it. Your mom said your father was Divergent also explains why you are. And before you ask I don't know if Zeke is or not, we're not exactly friends," I answered

"I don't plan on telling anyone though so you don't have to worry about that. Although I am surprised Four didn't tell you, thought you guys were somewhat friends. He hates me now which is fine I guess but he didn't even let me explain anything an just said he couldn't do it. I really cared about him too, but he isn't the guy I thought I knew anymore. I'm like you Uriah but everyone has different levels of it I think. I don't want anyone being Jeanine's guinea pigs. That bitch is a sadistic freak, she doesn't care who or what she hurts. She is a power hungry tyrant that is locked away hopefully for good. She was going to have Max inject everyone after initiation with "trackers" for emergency purposes only but it was actually how she was going to turn Dauntless into mindless soldiers to do her bidding and take out Abnegation," I replied angrily.

Uriah was quiet for a few moments and finally decided to quit hugging me as well. "Would you like a bottle of water," I asked politely? He just shook his head. I think he is in shock or denial one. "How did you know about Erudite and everything else? Your not going to kill me like they did the others are you," Uriah asked in terror. "Hell no! I just told you I was like you but mine is stronger. And I know because I listen to others around me. Four showed me a few things also, and my brother did transfer to Erudite. He is now locked up with all the others after trying to shoot me and my mother thankfully Eric shot his before he could shoot us. We were just shooting to injure since we want the telling the truth and sentenced, death would be to easy. That's how I got shot in the arm though, Eric was shooting my brother when I noticed a rogue Dauntless aiming right for his head, I shoved him out of the way taking the bullet to the arm. Not so bad, hurt like hell though," I state flatly.

We talked for awhile before I started yawning and Uriah said he better get going. "Thanks for the apology and stopping by. See you tomorrow, bring me Dauntless cake," I asked. He just nodded before walking out the door. After a few more minutes I got off the couch and went to lock up for the night and go get ready for bed. I grabbed a fresh bottle of water before going to my room for my night routine before bed and decided to wait for the shower since I was so tired. I went to the bathroom washed my face and teeth before putting on an oversized t-shirt and crawling into my bed.


	12. Confrontations!

The next day it was easier to get up and get going. I made my way to the dining room to get a muffin for breakfast before heading to the training room to meet up with Eric. When I entered the dining room there were several other Dauntless there already eating. Looking around I noticed that Four was there with Peter, Christina, Will and Uriah. All were giving me different looks ranging from disgust to excitement. I grabbed my muffin an was just going to leave but Uriah being his happy, crazy self wanted me to sit with him even though he knew the others didn't want me there. Finally I decided to hell with it and sat with him. They weren't going to keep me from a friend again or I show them exactly how traitorous I could be. Just as I was sitting should've know the former Candor will never learn to keep her mouth shut regardless of the faction she belongs to. "Well if it isn't the traitor. Don't get to close Uriah, you know she is only using you for her own advantage," Christina sneered. "You really don't know what your talking about so I'd advise you to keep that Candor mouth of your shut before your regret it," I replied as calmly as possible. "She isn't a traitor and for you guys to think so then you obviously weren't her friends to begin with," Uriah stated. "How can you say that? She knew what all of our weakness were and what jobs we wanted and used that for her own good. Why else become a leader," Peter replied back

"Enough! Uriah is right you guys don't know her reason for doing what she did and it isn't any of you guys business. So if you want to play the traitor or blame game go join factionless or something else," Four stated. It honestly shocked me that he said anything because of how he has treated me himself. "She used you to and your going to sit there and defend her. Man your dumber than I thought," Christina says with disgust. "Bitch you have no idea what's going on so you might want to shut the fuck up before I shut you up. You don't know a damned thing about me other than what I let you know. Four and Uriah both know what I am doing and I'm not explaining myself to you three assholes who think they are better than the rest of us," I spat at her. "Sure we don't understand, you break up with Four and join leadership just so you can fuck Eric and get the position you want," Christina shouted back. "I gave you the chance to shut up," was my only reply before letting my fist fly into her face. I heard a crunch as my fist hit its intended target of her nose. The nosey bitch let out an outraged scream as I was fixing to swing again only to be restrained by Four and Uriah.

The commotion must have drew in more people cause as I broke free of the two restraining me to keep at Christina so she would learn her lesson I heard Eric's unmistakable voice cut the tension in the room. "What is going on in here," he asked with authority? "That crazy bitch hit me," Christina whined to Eric. "And I told you to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know or understand or I was going to shut you up. All you are doing is running your mouth and spreading lies and I'm sick of it, so either keep the big mouth shut or this won't be the only broken nose you receive bitch," I stated. Eric grabbed me by my bicep and pulled me to the training run. I was still fuming and had adrenaline cursing threw my veins waiting to be released. "Tris, as a leader you can't just fly off the handle when someone pisses you off. You have to have restraint in order to be a good leader," Eric spoke calmly, well for him anyway.

"I tried but she kept on and on spewing shit that isn't even true. And if you knew what she said you'd be pissed of too," I replied back. "Well tell me then," he asked. "Said I used Four to get first then broke up with him as soon as I got the position I wanted so I could fuck you and become leader," I said matter of fact. "That's all," he questioned me. "It's lie and I'm not going to let that bitch spread shit about me," I stated flatly. "Tris you know the truth so do others. There is no way for you to have cheated your way to top even being with Four since he wasn't in charge of the scores. I was. And so what she said you was fucking me who cares, she is only running her mouth saying shit to piss you off and because she is jealous. She could say you were fucking Peter," he replied. "Gross don't speak that shit. Peter is a nasty ass and is pissed cause he wanted the leadership position, but he would've brought Dauntless down and sided with Jeanine and Max. That's another reason I took the position," I spoke truthfully."Let's just get some training in, you should be warmed up enough from that little brawl," Eric joked which actually made me laugh a little. We trained for awhile before calling it quits and meet the next day.


	13. Care!

First I'd like to thank everyone who had read my story, favorited it, followed it, even reviewed it. It means a lot to me it especially it being my 1st try. So THANK YOU SO MUCH!

As the days passed by I made myself get a thicker skin since I knew people would most likely start talking shit or even believing Christina's lying ass. It didn't matter what the truth really was so I learned to deal with the stares and gossip as best as I could. Eric continued training me but we haven't spoken about much else. He has a wall up that I know is going to take awhile to get through, but maybe one day I will understand what he has been through. I want to tell him he can trust me but that probably wouldn't go well seeing as he has no reason to trust me since he doesn't really no me either.

It was the last day of my physical training and I was so glad my arm healed well and no longer hurt. I had just reached the training room doors when I heard what sounded like cries of pain. Rushing in I didn't see anyone in the room, but heard the noise again in the back corner. I headed in that direction still only hearing noises until I rounded the corner and coming to a halt at the sight in front of me. Eric was sat in the corner cradling his right arm, his face a mask of pain. I ran over and crouched beside him to offer help when he snapped at me "Get the fuck away from me Stiff I don't need or want your damn help." "Eric stop being such a fucking asshole and let me look at your arm," I snapped right back. He just looked at me with hate for a moment before finally letting me get a look at his arm. "Is it just your hand or whole forearm," I asked patiently. "Just the hand," he responded gruffly. I reached for his hand when he pulled it away. "I can't look at it if your just going to pull it away from me Eric," I say. He just huffs before holding his hand in front of us again. His knuckles were bruised, bloody and swellings fast. "What the hell did you do? Or were you just hitting the walls or something." I asked incredulously. "I was just training and frustrated and didn't realize how hard I started hitting the bag," he responded stonily.

I started feeling around his hand to make sure nothing was broken. But when I got to his middle knuckle he tensed up and cursed. "Either your knuckle is broke or you have seriously jammed it up. Let's go to the infirmary and let them have a look," I said. "Hell no, I'm not letting them know what happen to me. I'll take care of it myself," he spat at me. "Just get your stubborn ass up now and follow me before I drag you and that will be more embarrassing," I taunt. "Fine, lets just get this shit over with. I don't want to spend my time and day in the damn infirmary," he huffs at me. "Well I don't want to spend my last day of training there either but shit happens and there is nothing either of us can do about it," I replied back. "Shit I forgot today was the last day of your physical training. Now we're really not going, I can tell you what to do and we can go from there,'' Eric stated. "Nope, we're going and then later we can get a drink like friends do and that's that," I stated firmly.

Eric looked a little stunned by my statement but didn't bother trying to say anything to refute my decision. As soon as we entered the infirmary I seen Marlene at the check in desk looking down. I cleared my throat to get her attention when she looked up and seen me she glared at first them composed herself. I'm not sure if it's because of what I did to Christina or she noticed Eric at my side. "We need to have his hand looked at. We were training when his hand came into contact with my foot as I was kicking and he was going in for a punch. It's swollen, bloody, and bruised already so can you hurry along. Please," I asked as politely as possible. She just nodded her head before telling us to follow her down the hall to a room and wait for someone to come check out Eric's hand. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure I can manage on my own," Eric grunted out. "I'm sure you can but as soon as I left you would too and your hand wouldn't get better. Besides didn't I say we're going for drinks," I stated.

It wasn't long before an older man came through the door holding a tablet in his hand. His name tag read Richard. I gave him the same story I gave Marlene and the doctor got to work on Eric's hand. It didn't take him long to determine that nothing was broke just jammed and would heal in a few days and would be sore for awhile. He gave Eric a few pain pills that I knew he wouldn't be taking and sent us on our way. As we were leaving Eric stated the obvious that is wasn't even noon yet and I stated we were getting drinks. "I never specified what kind of drink though. We're going to get some food and drink and just talk or sit together. Either in the café' of one of our apartments," I firmly stated before adding "but there will be some real drinking going on later. Both of us could probably use a drink or two and I know you won't be taking that pain medication so the alcohol will help with your pain as well."

We continued to the café' before Eric let me know he would much rather not eat in the café' didn't feel like being around anyone. "So your or mine is the question you need to answer now," I asked. "Yours since I have already been in there. Plus I don't like people in my space," Eric states. I just nod a grab some food and water before heading to my apartment knowing Eric was following since I could feel all the stares in our direction. I just ignored them and kept walking without giving them even a glance. Once we reached our hallway I reach into my back pocket to grab keycard out and open the door. I turn to see Eric just standing there so I tell him just sit anywhere. He moves to the couch and sets his things on the table in front of him still remaining quiet. "Are you ever just going to talk to me? Or is it always going to be like this," I questioned him. "Look Stiff," was all he got out before I rudely interrupted him and spat "My name is TRIS!. I'm no longer your initiate so quit call me that. I'm Dauntless just like you or would you like me to call you nose?" I nearly shouted in outrage.

Eric looked stunned at my outburst but I was tired of him calling me Stiff when he knew my fucking name. Then out of no where he laughs. I was so shocked to hear him laughing that I didn't bother laughing with him. "Damn I was wondering how long it was going to take to piss you off to where you would finally say something. You left petty things get to you but it took you nearly two months to finally open your mouth to me about your name. But Christina says your sleeping your way to the top and gets a broken nose and black eyes. You need that fire at all times Tris not just when people are being petty, that's why I kept calling you Stiff. Stand up for yourself even to me, but don't let it be petty bullshit that a lot of people in Dauntless knows are lies. If you think she has a lot of people believing her your wrong. Just look around and listen," Eric stated with a smirk. "Wow you do actually talk and can laugh I'm surprised honestly. So are you finally going to start really talking to me now," I questioned again.

"Look Tris I'm really not a people person. Never have been and I have issues, hell you know I do. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. It's like your trying to solve a puzzle, but I can almost guarantee you won't figure it out," he said casually. "Well if you talk to me and let me get to know you as a person instead of the cruel young Dauntless leader than I bet I could figure it out. If not then you also have a chance to figure out more of me that I'm certain you have no clue about," I offered. Eric takes a few minutes to contemplate my offer before looking me straight in the eye and agreeing. I'm relieved really and want to smile and let him know but I don't think he would appreciate that just yet.

We sat for awhile eating and every now and then one of use would make small talk, mostly about training and next stage of mine. When we both finished is when I decided to start my inquisition on a few things. "Okay I know some of what happened but can you fill me in on why you and Four hate each other? I mean I know he ranked 1st in your initiation class and you 2nd but you got the position you wanted so why all the hostility?" I questioned. "I may have got the position but that was only after Four turned it down more than once. Then I think them finally giving me the position had something to do with me being a former Erudite and Jeanine. I'm not positive but I really can't go asking questions now can I? Besides he didn't want to be leader and when they gave it to me they kept having me try to get him to change his mind. It sucked knowing that Max didn't really want me to lead and didn't think I was good enough," Eric replied sharply. "But how is that Fours fault? He didn't want the position yet you still angry at him. That's what I don't understand," I state curiously. "Bet number boy didn't tell you he liked to taunt me that even that I got the position I wanted it was still him that they wanted. He would make a comment about it anytime it was brought up, so yes I do have some built up hostility towards him and have every right to have it," he gruffly stated.

I just sat there dumbfounded by what he just told me. I couldn't believe he always put all the blame and hatred on Eric. Guess I never really knew him like I thought. "Your right you do have every right and now that I know the truth I don't blame you. And why do you think Jeanine had something to do with you finally being leader," I questioned. "You heard her that day Tris. If I'd had stayed she would have had me right next to her like her personal lap dog. I left cause I couldn't bear to be there any longer. That woman is a vile human being who I hope rots in a cell or dies slowly and painfully for all the bad things she has done," Eric sadly replied. "I'm sorry for bring up painful memories. Just one more question and its not hard to answer," I cheekily reply. Eric just nods, "How old are you? I figure two years older than me three at the most," I wondered. "I'm fixing to be 21 in a couple months. So I'd say three years since I already know you will be 18 soon as well," Eric states.

We just sat in silence for awhile longer before Eric says he is going home to clean up and take a nap. "We are still have drinks later right?" I asked before he opened the door. "We can even stay here in my apartment if you don't want to go to the bar in the pit," I offer. "Sure Tris, but here I don't have a lot of patience today as you've seen so you better get us something good to drink if you don't have anything. I'll being my scotch too," Eric smirk his reply before leaving. I cleaned up our trash then went to shower so I could go get everything needed for tonight.


	14. Chemistry!

Sorry for the delay in posting been under the weather. And one of my sons lost my charger so had to get a new one. Thanks for the new follows and reviews also the favorites of my story. Without any further ado on with the story. Hope you enjoy!

 _I had went to the shops and got what I needed for the night and was putting the finishing touches on dinner when a knock came. I turned the stove off and went to answer the door, knowing it was Eric I didn't even bother looking through the peephole I just opened the door and started walking back to the kitchen. "That's a little dangerous just opening the door and walking away," Eric stated. "I knew it was you and only a few people know where I live right now," I commented back. "You didn't have to cook Tris. I thought you wanted to have drinks," He asked. " I know, but I also know drinking without eating before is a very bad idea for someone like me who isn't used to drinking. I'm sure you can hold your own but I did make enough if you would like to eat," I replied._

 _I made my plate then went to the couch to sit and eat. I told Eric if he was going to eat to make his own plate I wasn't a servant. He just smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. He made him a plate then came and set beside me pulling a flask out of his jacket before removing it to get comfortable. We ate in silence mostly only speaking every now and them. Finally done eating I went to put our plates in the sink and grabbed the tumblers I bought and a bottle of whiskey. " I hope this is okay, I'm not a big drinker and not sure what's good or not. I usually just ask for a shot and beer in the pit but the shop owner recommended this saying you can't go wrong with whiskey," I stated. "I brought my flask so I'm good, but that is a great whiskey," Eric responded back. "Now I invited you for a drink and it wasn't so you could drink your own Eric," I state flatly._

 _I poured us both a glass then proceeded to ask "Can I ask you some questions to get to know you better, that's kind of what friends do." Eric had a contemplative look on his face for a minute or two before answering, "I guess just nothing to personal. I don't think I know you well enough yet to spill my secrets," he smirked towards me. "So asking why you don't like Jeanine is out of the questions then right? Don't try to deny that you don't like her either I seen the look in your eyes when you heard her voice. You either care a lot about her or it's a deep seeded hatred, an I'm assuming it's the latter of the two," I pointed out to him. He just stared at me before taking his drink and downing it in one gulp. "Well since you have that figured out then there is no need for me to answer that question then is there," he stated flatly. Before pouring another drink. I had a feeling it was going to be a long and intriguing night._

 _Eric and I kept questioning each other throughout the evening but just kept them pretty simple and not to intrusive. Our likes and dislikes, favorite foods and color. Should have figured his color would be black, he seems to masculine to have it be any other. I watched as his eyes started to glaze over from the alcohol and he seemed to relax a little more. I was only about three drinks in while Eric was well passed 10 but seemed to be holding his own and just buzzed. "You have any siblings in Erudite or you an only child," I questioned Eric. "No it's only me now," he replied somewhat melancholy. "So you weren't always an only child. That explains your hatred. Trust me I understand what your going through. My brother may not be dead but might ad well be after what that bitch has done to him. He was willing to believe her lies and come after his own flesh and blood," I said heatedly. I finished what was left in my cup and poured another. "I don't get what you mean by her lies. How would that affect him and make him turn his back on you all," he questioned me. "She had him believing since Erudite are the smartest they should be in charge. I'm sure Candor thinks they should be since they are always honest an open, Dauntless could feel the same since we are considered the protectors. But you seen him helping Jeanine pretty much torture that young man that is probably dead now," I angrily state._

 _Eric sat the finishing his drink when out of no where he kisses me. At first I'm so shocked I don't respond but just as he is fixing to pull away I give in an kiss him back. The kiss is rough and somewhat demanding and steals my breath away but in a good way. I'm not sure this is such a good idea since we're both drinking but it feels good to be kissed again and like I'm wanted. I pull away to catch my breath yet Eric's hands never leave. I look into his eyes and notice his eyes have more blue to them in that moment than the usual steel like color an it has my gasping again. Eric leans back in to kiss me again but I need to let him know I'm not ready for what he probably has in mind. " Eric wait. I'm not ready for that just yet. I'm sorry if I have somehow mislead you but I'm still very inexperienced," I timidly state. "I understand Tris. It's just your so beautiful and I don't think you even realize it. We can stop if you want, I would never push you to do something you don't want to," Eric says honestly._

 _I continue looking into his eyes before I kiss him again. I wrap my arm around his neck before running my hands through his soft blond locks at the nape of this neck where there is not much hair at all. I deepen the kiss as Eric grabs my hips an straddles my body over his. I may not be ready for sex but that doesn't mean other things can't be done. I pull myself to closer the grind my hips against his slowly at first since I'm nervous. I can feel just how much he is enjoying it by how hard he is. I can also tell he isn't small by any means. That thought is both exciting and terrifying at the same time. I grind again harder and Eric lets out a noise between a moan an a grunt. I places his hands on my to ass to pull me closer an grinding faster and harder making me moan louder than before. Then he proceeds to start leaving little kisses down my neck before gently sucking on my pulse point._

" _Shit Tris you feel so fucking good against me. Can I take your shirt off. I want to see you," Eric breathes out heavily. I just nod afraid speaking my ruin the moment an I'm not ready for it to be over. He grabs the hem of my shirt before pulling it over my head and dropping it to the floor. I don't bother asking the same I just pull his off as well before letting my hands roan his chest an abs. He is so muscular that my fingers feel every groove. As I lean in to kiss him again he reaches around unsnapping my bra, it joins our shirts in the floor. As soon as my breast a free he pulls his mouth from mine before latching onto my left nipple leaving me gasping in pleasure. He starts tweaking my right nipple before switching. I slowly lower my hand to the button on his jeans but before I can do anything Eric grabs my wrist gently. "Tris no, you said you weren't ready," he softly replies. "Doesn't mean we can do other things. I just won't be very good at them but I do want to Eric," I firmly reply._

 _He looks into my eyes for a long moment before finding what he was looking for and releasing my wrist an nodding. He goes back to sucking an groping my breast as I pop the button on his jeans. I'm surprised when I reach into his jeans to find he isn't wearing underwear. He just chuckles lightly before kissing me again just as I fist his cock in my hand. He is so hard and warm, yet feels soft as velvet. If I thought he was big before it's nothing to the actual size and feeling of him. I stroke him slowly at first trying to get a good rhythm going. One of Eric's hands leave my breast to trail down my stomach to my own waist band. Then slowly but firmly rubs me through my underwear which are soaked with my wetness. I moan again and again as he keeps applying more pressure against my clit. He slowly pushes aside my panties before slipping a finger through the wetness causing me to shiver with pleasure. I grip his cock tighter and hasten my strokes as his breathing quickens. As gently as possible Eric slips his finger inside of me causing me to cry out at the unexpected intrusion. "Fuck your so wet, tight and warm Tris. I don't know how much longer I'm going to last it's been a long time for me," Eric grunts out while adding a second finger inside me stretching me. I haven't ever felt anything so good before. "Eric," I moan louder. "I feel you, your close aren't you. Don't think so much just feel it Tris. I'm so close too. You are so damn beautiful all flushed and crying out my name," he moans along with me. "Yes Eric, yes. It feels so good I'm fixing to cum, I want you to cum with me," I groan out. "I will baby, we're both fixing to get there together," he states as we increase our pace again. "ERIC!" I shouted at the same time he grunted "TRIS!" shooting his cum on my hand and both our stomachs._

 _I collapsed against his chest breathing heavily right along with Eric. We were both quiet as we caught our breath. Eric gently stroked a hand through my hair before kissing my forehead. I leaned up off him to look into his eyes making sure he didn't regret what we just did. He must have known what I was doing he because he firmly stated "I don't regret it. If you do I'm sorry I just couldn't stop once you said okay. Tris I won't lie and say want you want to hear that's not how I am. If you want my honesty I'll tell you. Do I want to fuck you? Yes I do but I wouldn't ever pressure you or push you. I'm not ready to jump into a relationship with you either though," he said bluntly. "Well that's good to know. I don't regret it either an I'm also not ready for a relationship. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves," I state. "We should probably clean up though," he states before standing with me still wrapped around him headed towards my bathroom._

 _Once we're both cleaned up and I've changed my clothes Eric says he should go. "You can stay if you want," I offer. "Maybe next time Tris. I need to shower again and change, but thanks for the offer," he declines politely picking up his discarded shirt and putting it back on. Grabbing his jacket & flask he heads toward the door pausing before opening it to turn and kiss me goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in the training room about noon if you want to join me," he declares before opening the door. "Goodnight Eric, thank you for tonight it was great," I stated with a smirk. He smirked back before closing the door leaving me with a smile on my face that hasn't been there in awhile. _


	15. Charm!

Sorry for later update but it was mid season premiere of The Walking Dead lol. Anyways hope you enjoy! Sorry it's short I'll make it up in next chapter. ~D

 _By noon the next day I was in the training room stretching out getting ready for another session with Eric. He was a little ways away from me waiting for me to be ready since he had already been there at least half an hour. It was hard not to just stare at him after last night but I knew I had to keep a straight head. I had just stood up when Eric throws a punch towards me out of nowhere catching me by surprise grazing my cheek. "Never take your eyes off your opponent or what my be a threat. I will either cost you your life or severely injure you," Eric states. I just nodded and got into a fighting stance to continue with the session._

 _Eric and I sparred for a couple hours then took a run around the entire compound before calling quits and going to shower in the locker room. I was wiping my face with the towel I had when I was spun around and back pushed into the wall. I was getting ready to retaliate with a right hook when Eric's lips were on mine demand entrance into my mouth which I gladly gave. The kiss was rough and short but oh so good. "I'm thinking we should hang out again tonight Tris. We don't have to drink or anything just hang out and talk. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if that's okay that is," Eric asks "sure you did answer mine," I replied slightly out of breath. "Good, I'll stop by later then I have a few things to take care of first," Eric promised._

 _I went into the shower and was just rinsing my hair when I heard the door open. I found it unusual since no one hardly uses the locker room showers anymore but I didn't feel like going all the way back to my apartment. I turned the water off and wrapped my towel around me before going to the locker I have been using and getting my clothes out. Just as I was pulling my jeans on when the person who came in stepped around the corner. I looked up and just rolled my eyes. Should have known the bitch couldn't leave anything alone. She should have stayed in Candor since she likes everything all out in the open._

" _What is it now haven't you humiliated yourself enough or is that what your in here out of public view," I sarcastically respond. "Whatever, but I told them I was right about you and Eric now I have picture proof to show them," Christina smiled widely. "Go ahead show them, I don't care I'm single and free to kiss whomever I want. Your just jealous because not only did I have Four but now you see Eric wants me as well. You really should stay out of others business before it bites you in the ass and you're the one left without friends. Besides it's been nearly six months since Four and I split and if I'm not mistaken he is seeing someone," I said In triumph._

 _I finished getting dressed before walking around Christina and leaving her to her own thoughts. I decided to go get a new tattoo. As I was nearing the shops Uriah showed up wanting to hang out so I of course agreed. I looked through several racks for something different that the others that also had meaning. I had just got to a new rack when Uriah asked how I'd been. "Good, training is almost finished. Then I have a couple field assignments with Eric that will take a few days, but I'm ready," I reply. "How can you even stand being anywhere near him Tris,? I mean he is cruel an ruthless," Uriah stated flatly. "Uriah you don't really know him so this is going to be the only time I ask you to not judge someone you know nothing about. He has his reason for acting the way he does and no I won't tell you even if I did know. It's not my place to tell," I stated firmly. "Okay, sorry. I won't ask or say anything to you anymore about him them," Uriah said bashfully._

 _I picked up another tattoo image containing a lot of different lines an weird designs throughout it that seemed different than everyone else an decided to get it along my left ribs. I took the image to Tori, lifted my shirt an we got started. Uriah chatted my ear off about asking out Marlene an shooting muffins off her head. Then talked about Zeke an Shauna and how he thought Zeke was going to propose. The tattoo took about forty-five minutes. Its was beautiful on skin with all the intricate lines an unique design. I applied cream before covering to heal good an so my shirt wouldn't rub._

 _I spent another hour just hanging out and talking to Uriah like we used to before calling it a night and heading home to eat. I grabbed a cup of water an sat to eat my hamburger I brought home with me. I had just finished an was throwing my trash away when a knock came. I looked through the peep hole this time before opening the door for Eric. "Come on in," I tell him but he shakes his head no an tells me to grab a jacket or sweatshirt. I look at him for a moment before grabbing my sweatshirt since I didn't think it would be that cool._

" _Where are we going? I thought you just wanted to hang out," I ask curiously. "We're going somewhere I like to go every now an then to clear my head, plus who doesn't like fresh air," Eric joked. I gave him a smile an just followed his lead. Wasn't long an we were at the train tracks awaiting its arrival. As soon as I seen it I took off running to have a nice speed to jump onto the moving locomotive. It seemed effortless for Eric though, guess after years of practice it doesn't take much._

 _We rode the train in silence at first before I decided to tell Eric about Christina. He laughed so hard when I told him what I said to her that he was doubled over. I could barely believe what I was seeing even after spending time with him. "You really should laugh an smile more. Its beautiful an no I'm not just saying that either," I happily state. "I'll try." Is his response. "But I am proud that you didn't let you emotions get the best of you again Tris," Eric praised. "Yeah well you were right, I don't owe anybody anything an who cares who I'm kissing it's my personal life not theirs," I heatedly replied._


	16. Chances!

_It wasn't long before we reached where it was that Eric wanted to take me and we jumped from the train. As I landed an looked around all I seen was was woods like we were near Amity but were too far into the city to be near there. "Your not bringing me to the woods to kill me now are you Eric," I laughed jokingly. "Maybe, you never know what I'm going to do Tris," Eric replied with a mischievous glint in his gray eyes. "Good thing I know most of your moves then. I'd hate to be killed just when I thought we were becoming friends," I say nonchalantly. "Tris if I wanted to kill you wouldn't be standing here now and you would already be dead," Eric gruffly replied. "Yeah sometimes we don't have a choice in what we do now do we," I state with a slight harshness. "We always have a choice in what we do. It's how it's done an perceived by others that matters," Eric stated casually._

 _Now that statement confused me to no end. I stood there thinking about the statement far longer than needed. Before Eric started walking towards the trees to a destination only he seemed to know. "I found this place just before I transferred to Dauntless. I was having a hard time deciding whether or not stay at Erudite or leave." Eric said as he kept walking. "Well looks like you picked where you fit in, unless that isn't why you transferred," I trailed off. "There's a small stream of water up ahead, but it's like it just came from no where cause it isn't long and more like a tiny pond than stream. I like to just sit and listen to the surrounding, it makes me feel calm" Eric quietly says._

 _Eric's information stunned me slightly. Who knew the youngest cruel Dauntless leader like being outdoors for solitude. Just as I was about to ask him another question he stops right in front of me. "Well here we are," he mumbled quietly like any louder would be disruptive. I stepped around him and gasp as the sight in front of me took my breath away. I was a beautiful serene spot that I could definitely get use to being at. "Wow! I can see why you like it here. It's breath taking. Already makes me never want to leave," I replied just as quietly as he had before._

" _So why did you really bring me here? I know you didn't need to bring me here if you wanted to think in quietness," I asked before sitting by the waters edge. "I wanted us to talk about things that I don't want being overheard in Dauntless. You have proven that I can trust you and that you really do want to help others just because it's the right thing to do," he responded. "Well, I believe we should be able to choose what we want to do or what faction we want to be in ourselves instead of a test or person telling us otherwise. I'm not saying that the test should be eliminated but we should all be free to choose. That's what I did even though the test said differently," I stated factually. Eric look at me straight in the eyes before speaking again. "You test result weren't Abnegation were they," he ask seriously. "Yes they were along with Erudite and Dauntless. Tori told me I was Divergent and it was dangerous to tell anyone even my mom. But during the sims Four found out and helped me pass without drawing attention to myself for being good. He said his old instructor Amar helped him but then was killed by the Dauntless leaders and you," I said looking him straight in the eyes like he did me._

 _Eric took a deep breath before responding. "I was just an initiate when that happened so how could I have been involved in his death? Max and the other just let Four believe I helped them kill Amar to see if it would get him to take the leadership position but he didn't it just made him hate me for something I didn't do. But then again I didn't do anything to change his mind either cause I wanted the position for reasons like yours. And before you ask what I know your dying to know, no I'm not Divergent like you. But I don't think your dangerous or bad. Like you said before you probably know why I am cruel and heartless as you say," he grumbled. "Jeanine killed your family didn't she? For them being Divergent or protecting a Divergent," I hissed out._

" _My sister was. I don't know about my parents because she had them killed before she sent someone to get me and watch as she killed my sister. She said if I stayed in Erudite and help her hunt all Divergent's she would spare my sister, so I agreed to help her only to find my sister dead days later. Jeanine said she didn't have anything to do with it but I knew better. So on choosing day I watched her with my blank get pissed when I transferred to Dauntless. Then I find out Max was using me to help Jeanine. That's why during your initiation I was so harsh, I just found out but didn't want to let him know I knew. I needed help getting proof that's why I agreed so easily to you becoming a leader and Hanna as well," Eric breathed out._

" _Damn I thought my life was bad, but you just proved how strong you are to continue on living and fighting to protect what you know is right. I can't say its easy by any means doing the right thing you see how I'm treated now. By the way steer clear of Christina I'm pretty sure her anger against me is that even though she is dating Will she wanted Four and since she saw you kiss me yesterday in the training room you're her target. I figured she is jealous since Four is dating Lauren now," I stated. "Well she is just out of luck because I'd never want her even if we didn't have whatever it is we go going," he deadpanned._

 _I turned back to watch the water for a minute before laying back and relishing in the fresh air and freeness to being outdoors. I hadn't been laying for long when Eric leaned over me kissing the tip of my nose then my right cheek on down to my lips. I put my hands behind his neck and forced him closer to me kissing him harder. "Tris I know your not ready but please help me forget reliving that moment again. We can do just what we did last night," he murmured quietly. "Okay," was all I got out before his mouth crushed against mine again. He swiped his tongue along my bottom lip wanting entrance in to my mouth, I parted my lips and took a quick breath before kissing him with a passion I didn't realize I still had._

 _As we continued kissing and touching Eric begin taking my jacket, shirt and bra off. He laid he jacket down for me to lay on before resuming undressing me. When he was fixing to pull my panties off I stopped him to even things up and stripped him of his clothes. Once we were both naked and kissing again I firmly gripped his cock while his fingers ran up and down my pussy lips. I was so wet for him already that it didn't even hurt when he shoved his two fingers inside me again. I gasped at the pleasure running through my body and opened my eyes to look into Eric's. I could see several emotions swirling in his eyes but the love I saw took me by complete surprise and made my heart skip a beat. I didn't realize how much he had come to mean to me in the last six month until that moment either._

 _I stopped him for a moment just staring into his eyes hoping mine reflected the same before speaking to him. "You love me," I stated instead of asking since I could clearing see it but he answered me anyway. "Yes, I don't know when it happened but I do. You have changed me for the better and have been there for me even when I tried pushing you away. Your fierceness, loyalty, bravery and just everything about you made me fall for you. And I can see in your eyes you just realized the same thing, that you love me as well." All I could do was nod before bringing his lips back to mine. I pulled back on to tell him "I'm ready." He looked at me looking for the truth in my eyes which I knew he would find before stating "I don't have a condom. I didn't bring you here for this. I really just wanted to talk Tris," he seriously spoke. "I don't care I want you to make love to me now Eric," I stated firmly. He looked me in the eyes again before resuming his assault on my mouth._


	17. Love!

I'm sorry for the delays in updates. Had a family member pass and another in the ICU, plus being sick myself and having test ran. But I'm back and will try my best to update more frequently. Thanks for the new followers and favorites, hope you all continue to read and enjoy!

 _As our kiss turned more passionate I felt Eric position himself at my entrance and proceed to slowly push in. He stopped kissing me long enough to let me know that there would be pain when he broke through my hymen. My only response was the nod of my head. In the next moment Eric thrust in all the way filling me full of his cock. I felt the pain and slight burn of being filled for the first time in my life. I looked up at Eric to see his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing slightly labored and completely still. I rocked my hips slowly to test the pain level and encourage Eric to move. His eyes popped open, I could see the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to move but wasn't sure I was ready. "You can move now. Just go slowly if you can," I told him. "Are you sure," he questioned? "Yes," was all I said._

 _He leaned down to kiss me again before he thrust inside again and again. With each thrust the pain lessened and began to feel good, but I knew the chances of me orgasming on the first time was low. But as Eric moved his mouth from mine and started leaving kisses down my neck hitting the spot right below my ear a jolt of pleasure shot through me making me moan his name lowly. I ran my hands down his sculpted back to his ass and wrapped my legs around his waist to increase the pleasure I was feeling. As if he was reading my thoughts Eric let his right hand trace down my body stopping to flick my nipple before continuing to my clit. He ran his thumb of the swollen nub slowly at first before adding pressure and increasing speed with his thrusting._

 _It seemed Eric knew exactly how to work my body because within minutes I could feel my juices running down the crack of my ass and could feel myself tightening around his cock making him groan in pleasure as well. "Eric," I breathlessly responded. I could tell he was also getting close to cumming as his breathing quickened and his thrust were getting stronger. "Tris I know come on, don't make me cum alone. I can feel you tightening around me, and you feel so good squeezing my cock," Eric groaned out all the while still flicking my clit. I brought one of my hands to my nipple and started pulling and pinching to help reach my orgasm. Within a minute I was so lost in the pleasure that I was seeing black spots while screaming out Eric's name. Three forceful thrust later Eric buried his head in my neck moaning out "Tris," before stilling inside of me._

 _We were both panting and trying to catch our breath when he rolled onto his side pulling me against him. "I didn't know it could feel so good," I stated lightly. "With the right person everything feels good," Eric stated. I hummed in agreement before opening my eyes to see him staring at me. "What? If your looking for regret or something you won't find it," I replied firmly. "I thought you said you didn't want to be in a relationship right now? So why do this if you don't want that," Eric ask curiously. "That was before I realized I'd already fallen in love with you and that you felt the same. But if your not ready for that or don't want," Eric cut me off kissing me with as much passion as earlier before pulling away and saying "I want to be with you and don't care what anyone has to say. I'm in love with you and I know you love me as well," he stated._

 _I smiled at him feeling happier than I had in a long time. Eric checked the time on his watch before letting me know we needed to redress and head back to Dauntless. I gave him a chaste kiss and stood putting my clothes back on as Eric did the same._


	18. A New Start!

Sorry for the delay, I have been having personal problems, but on with the story!

Eric was dressed before me and had started walking back the way we came slowly while I finished with my shirt. I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back and gave his neck a kiss before resting my chin on his shoulder. He gripped me around my thighs and held onto me so I wouldn't fall. I had never been more comfortable around someone in such a long time. "Do you think there are more traitors in Dauntless," I asked Eric quietly as if it would ruin the moment. "Its hard to tell really. I have only been here 2 years longer than you but then again it seems Jeanine knew I would transfer anyway and that's why her and Max collaborated. Id like to just watch everyone for a couple weeks even the outside feeds to make sure that there isn't anyone from others factions or the factionless conspiring as well," Eric stated. I just hummed in acceptance not knowing what more to add.

As we continued our way to the train thoughts of us were plaguing my mind and I knew I needed to ask the questions before we got back. "So I know we both love each other and want to be together, I'm just wondering if we need to hide it at first or does it really matter? I don't care what anyone thinks anymore if you're worried about me," I asked. Eric continued walking on the trail without answering or changing his facial expression. I didn't think he was going to answer at first so I just turned my head back towards his neck breathing in his scent. "I have no problems with letting anyone know but they will talk shit and I know how you hate that. I also don't want you to feel like you are being rushed into anything, especially a relationship with me cause I really care about you and I don't want to lose you after just getting you." I let his words sink in before replying, " Well you don't have to worry about any of that because I'm over all of it and I don't want anyone else but you. And before you bring up Four that was a long time ago and I never felt like I could be myself completely with him like I can with you." Eric just nodded his head and continued to walk in the quiet of the evening. We were almost to the tracks when we heard the approaching train. I jumped down off his back and stepped up beside him grabbing his hand for a few seconds before we both took off running to jump into the train.

We had just finished eating when Uriah came and sat opposite of us and asking what we knew was coming already, " So are you two finally together now, no more hiding it?" " We weren't hiding anything, we just became a couple a few hours ago," I stated. "So then what was all the other shit you guys were doing then?" I went to respond when Eric beat me to it, "Its none of your business Uriah. I know your just looking out for Tris but she is old enough to make decisions on her own about her love life or sex life for that matter." I just gave an appreciative nod and wiped my mouth. "So I'm assuming that's what everyone is talking and staring about. Well let them cause I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm happy and so is Eric that's all that matters to me," I firmly stated. Uriah just smiles and stands to leave, " I'll see you guys later then since it looks like your both done and probably headed up to relax.l" " See ya later," I kindly say back.

Eric and I make our way towards the trash and throw ours out before continuing on to our apartments. I don't know what we're going to do and if we're going home together or separate just yet but I guess that will be figured out when we get to our floor or if Eric already has a plan in mind. As long as we're together nothing matters to me more than that.


	19. Finally!

As I figured Eric did have a plan of where we were going to stay and what we would be doing for the weekend. Since neither of us cared what others thought we spend the time moving my things into his apartment since it was a little bigger. Yes I'm sure your thinking man they are moving fast but in reality is makes since. Why live apart if we're going to be together and we know that it's going to work. I know we will be getting the stares and whispers all over again but I could care less. I was walking through the pit thinking all this on my way to get something for dinner when Christina steps in front of me bringing me to a halt and glaring. "Tris are you really this stupid to be with him and trust him after everything he did to us in initiation? I mean come on he hung me over the damn chasm for fucks sakes," she nearly shouted. "Yes I am and its none of your damn business or anyone else's for that matter. You all made yourselves perfectly clear what you thought about me the moment I said I was joining leadership. Now I'm wondering if you were ever really my friend or if all this is just jealousy," I questioned. "Are you serious? Why would I be jealous of you? I mean I look good and I have Will so there isn't anything to be jealous of." "Oh please spare me the lies. And you're suppose to be Candor. I seen how you watched Four while we were together and how you still look at him. And if you think I didn't notice you do it with Eric to when you think no one is looking you are sadly mistaken. Hopefully Will finds out soon before you break his heart since you can't keep your wandering eyes from straying, its only a matter of time before you cheat if you haven't already," I stated matter of factly. I knew it would set her off but I was tired of the shit and if she wanted to keep on I'd show her just the bitch I can be.

I continued to stare at her waiting for a reply but instead she pulled her arm back and let her fist fly forward but I know it was coming so I ducked then punched her in the stomach on my way back up. She doubled over momentarily before trying to hit me again only to be blocked by my forearm an receive an left hook to the face. I was fixing to knee her in the stomach when I was being pulled backwards away from her while she continued struggling with another Dauntless screaming about kicking my ass. Which she obviously couldn't do. I went lax in my captures arms after a few feet away only to be released. I turned to see it was Will and Zeke. Neither look pissed but didn't look to happy either. "I would apologize but I'm not sorry. I'm sick of all the shit and she won't leave it or me alone. What I do with my life and who I date isn't anyone's business but mine," I stated. Zeke just shrugged his shoulders and took off walking away. I went to walk away when Will grabbed my bicep asking me to wait "What do you want Will? I don't want to fight with anyone anymorve. I just want to go back home to Eric," I replied. He looked as if he was struggling with what to say. "I heard what you said to Christina about Four and Eric," he stated. I went to say something but he cut me off. "She didn't even try to deny anything. It seemed as if she didn't care about me whatsoever. I was going to propose to her this weekend." He looked devastated.

"Will I'm sorry you heard but in a way its better you know now rather than later on down the road. I told her a long time ago if she didn't really care she needed to let you go so you could move on with your life and find someone who truly cares about you," I said in a gentle tone. He just continued staring through me for a moment before walking off. I headed back to mine and Eric's place to see if he was still there and let him know everything that went on. I was walking through the front door when I heard the shower running and decided to join Eric.

I opened the bathroom door and heard Eric humming to himself. He hadn't realized I was in the room yet so I undressed then slipped in behind him. I touched his back and he jumped slightly before looking over his should seeing it was me. His eyes took on a glossy lustful look as he took me in turning to me. I took a step back so he could turn all the way around then stepped back towards him and kissed him with all the passion I had in me. "Damn Tris what are you doing to me," Eric breathed out. "I want you so badly baby. I want you to fuck me hard and fast," I told him. Eric groaned deep in his throat and picked me up shoving me into the tiled wall of the shower before thrusting into me hard and deep just like I asked. I moaned loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust. Eric starts kissing and nibbling down my throat leaving love bites. I thread my fingers through what hair he has pulling slightly. "You feel so good Tris. So hot and wet around my cock," Eric breathes out. "Yes, yes Eric. Right there. I love the feel of you in me," I moan out. Eric slides one of his hands down to my clit and starts circling the bundle of nerves making my legs quiver with the need to come. He then kisses down my chest taking a nipple into his mouth biting slightly bringing forth my orgasm with him following. "I love you Eric," I breathed into his ear. He pulled back to look me in the eye and returned the sentiment "I love you," he stated.

Eric and I finished the shower then got out and dressed. We went into the living room sat on the couch and I told him everything that had happened that morning in the pit with Christina. He asked if I got her I good, I assured him I did everything he taught me plus some before being pulled away. "I'm not ashamed of you or our relationship. I'm just sick and tired of everyone trying to get all up in my business. But in her case its because she wants you and Four even though neither of you would want her. The sad part is Will heard it and she didn't bother denying anything. He told me he was going to propose to her this weekend too," I say. "Well that sucks for him but I'm glad you did what you did or else they wouldn't stop. Since it seems you have already had an eventful morning how about we just relax her for a while then go eat later," Eric suggests. "Sounds really good to me," I reply leaning in to kiss him one more time.


End file.
